Talk:Berserker Super Saiyan
LSSJ Come on, this is clearly LSSJ! : They just do the different naming to avoid the same content as the movie. --ConTraZ VII (talk) 21:36, June 8, 2017 (UTC) :: Just fuse the page with the LSSJ page and when the name is official, separate it from it or merge it. Also, Super Saiyan Berserker is such a stupid name. That's Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan levels of stupidity. Pot-O-Greed (talk) 12:37, June 21, 2017 (UTC) :::I actually agree. This is basically LSSJ (although it isn't specifically stated in the anime like in Broly's movie). I think it should be in the article, but noted that it isn't stated as such. Just because Vegeta suggested it might be "the Saiyan's true form" doesn't mean that's how it should be canonically addressed. If anythign he could be hinting at the Legendary Super Saiyan form. [[User talk:Banan14kab|''Banan14kab'']] 18:19, July 24, 2017 (UTC) That's the reason I had to say that Kale wasn't supposed to be a Saiyan. I'll clearly say it so we can keep with our lives: this form is NOT the "Legendary Warrior" nor the "True/Original form of a Saiyan", Vegeta only said it MIGHT be the "true form of a Saiyan", he never claimed it is, and this form and Vegeta THEORIZING it MIGHT be the "true form of a Saiyan" are only Toyotaro's attempt to destroy Toriyama's statement that the Legendary Warrior has always been the regular Super Saiyan and there's only one other canonical "Legendary Warrior" form so Broly's "Legendary Warrior" could be officially canon. Trust me, if Broly's "Legendary Warrior", also known as Super Saiyan B Type, that Toei made to mantain the idea of the Super Saiyan legend actually talking about a unique warrior whose last case was 1000 years ago (idea that Toriyama wanted to state with the regular Super Saiyan with Frieza's saga being the end of the story and only discarded with the Super Saiyan being available for other warriors with Saiyan blood so other Saiyans like Vegeta or Gohan shouldn't be relegated for being weaker), was good enough to be canon, Toriyama himself would have canonized it AT ITS TIME during Z and its movies, like he did with Bardock and Gogeta (the last one just being officially stated by him as the result of Goku and Vegeta doing the Metamoran dance and just being a What-If scenario as Vegeta canonically refuses to do the dance). And I'm not a Troll, I just want things to turn better, something that won't happen if Toyotaro makes what he wants with Toriyama's work, just check out what he made with the Manga, he said that Gattai Zamas wasn't supposed to be permanent cause none of his fusees was an actual Supreme Kai when if Black wasn't a Supreme Kai, he could have tried to make his Zero Humans "utopia" in his own timeline cause Rumsshi should be dead along with Gowas (as it was clearly stated that he searched for a Timeline with a God of Destruction missing). WIKIMARCO (talk) 23:04, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Necessary? This name is not official, and this form equals LSSJ (except the lightning). Even if Broly is not canonical, His transformation has an official name.Sharingan91 (talk) 10:56, July 23, 2017 (UTC) The form name. I really think that Super Saiyan Berserker is a better name for the form. It may not be an official name, but so isn't Saiyan's True Form. Though Vegeta did suspect it was the true form, the key word being is "suspect" meaning it's not 100% concrete. Besides, SSB sounds better off the tongue. Do you agree with me on this?Rogeta234 (talk) 17:49, July 24, 2017 (UTC) No, we should name it Kale's Super Saiyan because it makes sense, less speculation, plus Cabba said it's Kale's Super Saiyan. So, we have LSSJ2, LSSJ3, and LSSJ4 as names and they aren't official titles. Also, I don't think that is her Super Saiyan form. As you may recall, we did see what she looks like as a SSJ in promotional material. Maybe the form will appear later in the Anime/Manga.Rogeta234 (talk) 20:51, July 24, 2017 (UTC) :There is this image https://www.instagram.com/p/BW9l5WXlntQ/, Who can translate?--Sharingan91 (talk) 16:51, July 25, 2017 (UTC) :That image in question doesn't list the name of the form. We're probably going to have to wait until Heroes or Dokkan Battle adds Kale to get an official name. BubbleRevolution (talk) 17:00, July 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Ok, and this https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DFi2alGXYAEPgZV.jpg, no name? --Sharingan91 (talk) 17:24, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Name Someone fix the name. J spencer93 (talk) 17:02, July 27, 2017 (UTC) I literally JUST DID. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 21:51, July 27, 2017 (UTC) The Super Saiyan (Beserk) is in deletion right now. VG name The name used in Dokkan Battle and DBH is actually just "Rampage", uncontrollable Super Saiyan is the description for the form (in DBH). So the page should probably be renamed either: Rampage (Super Saiyan) or Super Saiyan (Rampage).--Neffyarious (talk) 11:19, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Actually the name is 暴走, the same as Mira and Xeno Turles' "Runaway" form. 暴走 can mean Runaway/Run wild/Rampage/Berserk/Out of Control--Neffyarious (talk) 11:24, September 16, 2017 (UTC) The official english sub for Episode 100 translates the 暴走 in the title as "Out of Control", so maybe that should be used?--Neffyarious (talk) 11:28, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Perhaps, but lock the page, people will try to change it back. I'll fix the links if you do change the name. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 20:14, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Form IS Legendary Super Saiyan? Goku says something along the lines of "Kale has become a Legendary Super Saiyan" in the preview for episode 114. Should we just merge the form with Legendary Super Saiyan and "Super Saiyan Green" with Type-C at this point? Gildeds (talk) 00:53, October 29, 2017 (UTC) first, if she "becomes the Legendary Super Saiyan", it means her monster Berserk WASN'T the "Legendary Warrior" after all, and second, some people were talking about the true form of a Saiyan with the preview for the episode 100 and in the end it was just Vegeta saying it MAY BE, not stating it is, just theorizing it MAY BE, the "true/original form" WIKIMARCO (talk) 02:35, October 29, 2017 (UTC) This episodes ends on Kale transforming into Berserk though, and the clip shows Goku being pushed into a wall by what appears to be Berserk Kale. Goku even says "she controls that fierce power and becomes a true Legendary Super Saiyan." Which is completely different from Vegeta saying she MAY BE the "true form" of a Saiyan. Gildeds (talk) 04:19, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Goku saying that controlling the Berserker form lets her become a true legendary Super Saiyan, does mean that the Berserker form is indeed the legendary Super Saiyan form that Broly used, berserker and legendary should be merged, and "perfect energy control" should be merged with C-type.--Neffyarious (talk) 17:23, October 29, 2017 (UTC) At this point I honestly agree to just merging the forms. The perceived differences were marginal at best. Gildeds (talk) 19:44, October 29, 2017 (UTC) I'm agreeing with the merging. Everything indicates for her Berserker form being basically the B-Type and her controlled one a C-Type as well.The Heretic Lord (talk) 22:39, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :I disagree with merging the pages. In the NEP, Goku says: "She controls that fierce power and becomes a true legendary Super Saiyan!" In this quote, the word "legendary" is not capitalized, showing he's using it as an adjective. There are many examples of non-LSSJ users being referred to as "legendary Super Saiyans". We have no way to tell if this form is the same LSSJ form that Broly used until we get more information. — 23:34, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :There's an issue with that though. Whether or not Legendary is capitalized in the sub doesn't really mean anything, as the sub is still subject to the interpretation of the person translating it. The person who translated that preview might have no idea who Broly is or that Legendary Super Saiyan is a form. Even VIZ has made similar mistakes when translating the DBS manga, such as accidentally omitting an important reference the the Destruction technique or Supreme Kai mentioning his apprenticeship under Grand Kai during the Black arc. The important part isn't just Kale being called Legendary Super Saiyan, or 伝説の超サイヤ人 (Densetsu no Sūpā Saiyajin), but the fact the preview comes IMMEDIATELY after Kale turns into her Berserk form, and is possibly referencing her controlling that power. That's where the importance of the term "Legendary Super Saiyan" comes into play here. It's far too much to be a coincidence, especially given Kale's CONSTANT parallels to Broly. I'd say we have enough information, with this preview being the final bit needed. This is why I'm fully supportive of Berserker being merged with Legendary and "Perfect energy control" being merged with C Type. Gildeds (talk) 02:52, October 30, 2017 (UTC) ::Kale is obviously an homage to Broly, but that doesn't necessarily mean that her form is the exact same LSSJ form Broly uses. Especially because it's almost always referred to by a different name, with the one exception being the 113 NEP (and even that is arguable). We need more conclusive evidence before merging the pages together and potentially misinforming a bunch of people. There's no rush. — 03:00, October 30, 2017 (UTC) ::The thing is, all the other names pretty much just come from video games that needed to give SOME name to it before adding Kale. You say it's always referred to by a different name, but the anime it hasn't even had a name applied to it yet, unless you count "that might be a Saiyan's true form" or "Woah Kale that's ULTRA SUPAH POWAH." Which are more observations regarding the form itself, rather than possible names. Other than "Savage Berserker" being used in a title, all the Berserker names have only appeared in games. Waiting another week at least is probably good, but I still argue we have enough information to safely say it's the same form at this point. Gildeds (talk) 03:46, October 30, 2017 (UTC)